


Teléfono

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 7





	Teléfono

吕焕雄会见完客户，留在空无一人的会议室整理材料。  
手机铃声响起，他看了一眼屏幕，是爱人熟悉的名字，他的唇边不由得勾起笑容。  
已经一个星期没见他了，看到名字仿佛自动浮现出他的音容笑貌，带着几分心痒。  
“喂？宝贝怎么了？”  
对面没有声音。  
“……喂？”  
“……我，我好想你。”  
建熙像是哭了一样，仿佛在轻声抽泣，声音断断续续，又虚弱无比。  
焕雄担心得坐直了身子：“你没事吧？”  
“……嗯……我……”  
“我很快就会回去的……”  
对面低沉的抽泣声愈加强烈，吞吐了一会儿，缓缓地说：“快说你爱我……”  
焕雄沉默了一会，发现今天的爱人格外黏人，无奈地说了一句我爱你。  
“呃啊！”建熙突然呻吟了一声，开始大口喘息。  
焕雄像是意识到了什么，试探着问：“你是不是……把玩具塞进去了……”  
对面没有回答他，但是喘气声越来越重，伴着偶尔的轻吟，焕雄确定了自己的判断。  
“我才没有回去这几天，你就……”  
“哈啊！不要……不要停下来……”  
听到爱人这声放浪的淫叫，他感到浑身的血液都冲上了头顶，下身也开始有反应。他掏出蓝牙耳机戴上，起身锁好会议室的门，坐下来松解腰带。  
“koni啊，你现在舒服吗……”  
电话那头传来了不知是肯定还是否定的轻哼声，继而重复着：“我好想你，好爱你，你知道吗……”  
“我知道，我知道……”他一边温柔地答应着，一边伴随着爱人错乱的呼吸声揉着渐渐发硬的下体。  
“爱你……所以，请来干我吧……”  
他深吸了一口气，压低了声音，像他们以往在床榻上缠绵时用的粘稠的语调说：“怎么，玩具不如我猛吗？”  
“不……玩具好舒服，可是……如果不是你……”  
“不是我会怎样？”  
“不是你的话我根本没有办法……开心起来……”  
“嗯？”他拖长了音，更加挑逗地问，“就这么像被我干吗？”  
他想起来当初带着一丝开玩笑的心理给建熙买女用情趣玩具的时候，对方脸红着跟他生气，说你又从哪里学的下流玩法，我才不要呢。  
焕雄问他那我出差的时候你寂寞了怎么办？  
建熙一听这话脸红得要爆炸了，鼓着嘴说，那你滚吧我不会想你的，现在就滚也没关系。  
那现在那个用着玩具打电话求抚慰的人又是谁呢？  
建熙听到对方熟悉的声音，后穴开始充血发胀，塞到体内的塑胶玩具就好像变成了爱人强有力的器官，深情又勇猛地，在他身体内攻城略地。  
他像平日做爱时那样习惯性扭动着腰肢，用手将玩具塞得更深了一些，呼，似乎还不够，他还想要更多。  
他努力把腿张开，像往常那样摆成一个最淫荡的姿势，爱人总会粗暴地掰开他因为羞涩下意识合拢的腿，以方面更高效地抽插。那个人总是能懂他最敏感的地方，在那里疯狂操干，把他整个人都顶穿。  
他调动着玩具的位置，在触及到敏感点时，规律的震动扔这份快感骤然加倍，他不禁叫出了声，叫到声音都变了调。  
“我爱你啊……呜呜……好想你……”  
焕雄听到对面声音逐渐失控，他知道就知道已经到了最佳时机，他一边更用力地撸动着下体，一边用更加粗俗下流的话刺激对方。  
听着对面一声又一声的娇喘，闭上眼睛想象着那个人现在那副可怜又可爱的样子。  
他们平时不太会表白，但爱人总是在床上疯狂说我爱你，好像那句话能合理化当前淫荡到失态的自己一样，那一声声我爱你由奶糖般的嗓子里抽丝般流出，让他总是忍不住低身吻下去，吻在已经红胀的双唇上，一句句情不自禁的呻吟就变成了绝美的催情剂，总想让他付出更多。  
他丝毫不想停下来，他想象爱人唱歌的样子，那副好嗓子因为他变得这样支离破碎，吐出毫无意义的音节，以排解因为性事被顶到极致的情绪。  
“嗯？……舒服吗？要我更用力一点吗？”  
“呜……不要……受不了……”  
“怎么会呢……我看你一点都不满足的样子……”  
“不要不要……啊……好舒服，感觉要……不行了……”  
焕雄仰起头，呼吸也变得更加急促，他的手好像已经不是自己的手，而是爱人温热而紧致的肠壁，一面包容他，一面排斥他。他吞吐着，不断吞咽自己的口水，努力地克制自己不要发出声音。  
但即便是这样冷冰冰的会议室，一想到爱人在高潮时情不由己的不堪，周围一切也仿佛变成了情欲的颜色，在他眼前扭曲着，交缠着，嘶喊着。  
他想起了爱人嘴上说着不要但紧紧拥着他的双臂，想起那因为情欲扭缩起来的双腿，想起那上下起伏的白花花的胸脯，想起那柔软的臀肉，一扭捏就能看到被操干得猩红的穴口，和润滑液与精液混合在一起搅到浓稠的液体。  
爱人哭着求饶着，眼泪从眼角流出，好像不受控制一样，细细的脖颈上上下浮动着的喉结，和高耸的锁骨勾勒出的线条变得深深浅浅，他总是想看到更多，更多，更多……  
他想看到爱人更加不堪的样子，他想两个人一直交缠着直到永久，他想交融到对方的身体里，去感受双倍的激情快乐。  
顷刻间，一切画面都消失了，声音也消失了，依旧是那个空荡荡的会议室，他浑身的汗液开始变冷，指尖的粘稠也变得很多余。  
没有那个人在身边，都没有意义。  
电话那边也平静下来，逐渐平稳下来的呼吸告诉他对方也在品味这种射精后空虚感。  
场面似乎变得有些尴尬，他说了句“我还会打给你的”便匆匆挂掉了电话。  
焕雄认为自己从来都是一个胸有成竹的人，他可以有条不紊地处理好一切事情，但是这午后的电话撞碎了他规律的心情，他想不顾一切地回到那个人身边，真实地拥抱、亲吻、做爱，在一切他们可以贴在一起的角落，哪怕是揉乱了床单，打碎了杯子，踢翻了板凳，直到两个人都沉沉睡去，内心也是那样的愉悦和充实。  
“我好想你啊……”他想起了建熙一直重复呢喃的那句话。  
“我也是……”他自言自语着，低下了头。


End file.
